Karana
Karana is a character from Island Of The Blue Dolphins and Zia. She is the main character in Island Of The Blue Dolphins and a minor character in Zia. Her story is based on a true story of a woman (who a few weeks before she died was baptized and given the name Juana Maria) who is left alone on an island for 18 years until she is rescued. Karana was the medicine person. Karana's real name was Izzy. 'Island Of The Blue Dolphins' Karana lived on a an island known as The Island Of The Blue Dolphins in a small village of huts. When Karana was 12, Aleuts came to her island to hunt sea otter in exchange for goods. They however, don't really do their share of giving them goods. Some time later, a fight breaks out and most of the men including Karana's father Chief Cowing are killed in the battle and the Aleuts escape. A replacement chief named Chief Kimki looks for a new place to live in the east. He doesn't return but boats were sent for them to join him. As they prepare to leave, Karana realizes her 6 year old little brother Ramo isn't with them. She pleads for them to wait for him but they must go because, a storm is coming. As the boats leave, Karana jumps off the boat and swims back to the shore. For a while, Karana and Ramo live together in the village. Ramo is later killed by a pack of feral dogs. She eventually does things to survive such as hunting fish, making spears, and building canoes. She also tries ot escape the island on a canoe but it begins to leak so she has to go back. Karana decides to get revenge on the feral dogs for killing Ramo. She kills many of them but has a change of heart when she meets the leader of pack. She tames him and names him Rontu (which means Fox Eyes.) She eventually builds her own house out of whale bones and puts some things in case the Aleuts decide to come back. Karana find many things on island and hunts for a octopus (devilfish as she calls it.) She also tames birds and an otter. One summer, the Aleuts return so, Karana hides in a cave. As she watches from the cave, she notices there is a girl with them named Tutok. Tutok does duties for the Aleuts one of them is getting water from the pond near Karana's cave. The 2 girls eventually become friends and exchange gifts with each other as much as they can. Later on, the Aleuts leave and Tutok has to go with them, Karana is given a chance to go with them but she refuses to go with the people who had killed most of the men in her tribe. Tutok goes on leaving Karana alone again. More time goes by, and Rontu dies. Luckily, she find a puppy that IDK Karana and Rontu-Aru make an appearance in Zia. Captain Nidever who was looking for Karana finds her on the Island Of The Blue Dolphins and takes her and Rontu-Aru to the mission. She learns how to weave baskets and loves the horses. When Rontu-Aru is forced to stay in the courtyard and Karana isn't by him she moves to the courtyard to be with him.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Island Of The Blue Dolphins Characters Category:Zia Characters